Talon
by Zac Green
Summary: Cuando una fiscal muere, pequeños hechos que parecían incidentes aislados comienzan a embonar. La familia conocerá a la corte por medio de uno de sus hijos pródigos: Talon Grayson, su hijo gris. ¿ ? x Talon!Grayson.
1. Chapter 1

Yep. Traeré la historia de Amor Yaoi para acá.

Este proyecto surgió en un lapsus brutus producto de intenso roleo AU, y muchas imágenes de Dickie Talon.

Como siempre, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1: El orfanato.**_

Batman reunió a sus hijos. Robin, Red Robin y Red Hood. Unos días atrás un nuevo crimen había tomado la atención de todo Gotham. Una fiscal novata había sido asesinada. Lo cual no armaría tanto revuelo, de no ser porque llevaba un caso importante. Uno que podría cambiar para siempre el procesamiento de los criminales en Gotham. Pero a pocos días de iniciar el juicio, había sido hallada muerta en días antes de que la corte hiciera algún tipo de avance en el caso. La hallaron en su casa, sus ojos habían sido removidos, al igual su lengua. Parecía transmitir un mensaje bastante claro, pero era tan desconcertante que al final Gordon llamó al detective.

Todo indicaba que había sido una amenaza. O una especie de atentado contra uno de los fiscales que era más cercano a ella. La cruel tortura que había sufrido la mujer era notoria, en su rostro se había quedado plasmado el terror vivido en sus últimas horas. Pero lo que llamó la atención del murciélago fue el hecho de que no parecía ser el trabajo de unos simples matones. Ningún mafioso tendría tanto detalle. Había rastreado los movimientos de la fiscal, y durante las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas cercanas a su muerte, había vivido un extremo terror, como si huyera de alguien… o Algo. Su casa parecía haber sido reforzada, las ventanas estaban cubiertas por cinta metálica, y las puertas habían sido atrancadas. Los policías tuvieron que derribarlas, pero la gran pregunta era ¿Cómo había logrado salir el asesino?

Una pista les cayó como del cielo a los pocos días. Durante sus patrullajes, Tim había encontrado que la fiscal visitó un lugar antes de su encierro. Batman y Robin lo siguieron, sólo para encontrarse con uno de los más antiguos orfanatos de Gotham. Red Hood llegó después, para encontrar a su familia fuera del edificio. Aunque Batman le gruñó al verlo armado hasta los dientes, no le impidió que los acompañara. En el fondo, Bruce estaba aliviado por saber que su hijo mayor estaba vivo. Que había logrado salvarse, y aunque hubiera tomado un camino apartado del suyo, le aliviaba ver que en el fondo ese pequeño niño aún conservaba las ganas incontenibles de cambiar el mundo.

Entonces decidieron entrar. El viejo orfanato había sido fundado casi al mismo tiempo que la ciudad. Era sostenido por la caridad de las familias pudientes de Gotham, pero en los últimos años, el personal que lo atendía, renunció poco a poco hasta que nadie se hizo cargo de él. Nadie quería trabajar allí, en un lugar tan alejado de los demás, en donde podías ser un blanco fácil para prácticamente todo. Era un edificio viejo construido mayormente de madera, que por el desuso se encontraba podrida en algunas partes. Los cuatro se miraron rápidamente. Lo primero sería buscar los rastros de la fiscal, lo que había estado haciendo allí, y sobre todo la razón de que visitara ese lugar.

Decir que la casona era tétrica, era decir poco. Jason agradecía que cuando él mismo estuvo en las calles, ese lugar ya hubiese iniciado su camino a la ruina, porque seguramente habría terminado allí con las constantes redadas en busca de niños callejeros. Otros no habrían tenido tanta suerte. Corrían rumores de lo que hacían en aquél lugar, de la dura educación que recibían, además de que algunos niños desaparecían para siempre una vez pisado ese lugar. Bastaba para erizarle la piel y sentir una rabia inexplicable por los niños víctimas del abuso.

— Hay un rastro libre de polvo, Red Robin y yo iremos hacia allá. Tú y Robin revisen el lugar completo, cualquier cosa anormal repórtenla — ordenó el murciélago, y aunque no le hizo mucha gracia al pequeño demonio, obedecieron sin chistar.

El lugar era un asco, eso les quedaba claro a todos. Pero durante mucho tiempo había sido uno de los grandes símbolos de la ciudad, por su capacidad para atender a más de quinientas criaturas en sus mejores momentos. Después fue otra historia.

Jason agradeció internamente que Bruce le hubiese atrapado queriendo desvalijar su auto, o habría terminado allí y sólo Dios sabría que habría sido de él. No tardaron nada en subir las viejas escaleras, observando que el papel tapiz había sido desgarrado. Parecía una zona de guerra, que tal vez se libró hacía unos años. Era claro que la fiscal no había subido, una mujer de su condición física no habría logrado sortear los enormes boquetes abiertos en el piso, ni tampoco brincar las vigas caídas.

Robin gruñó algo cuando por fin llegaron a una de las habitaciones, y para cuando miró, un olor nauseabundo le golpeó a pesar de tener puesto el casco. Robin se cubrió con su capa, y encontraron una grotesca escena. El olor de los deshechos de gatos salvajes se mezclaba con el de un animal en descomposición que era devorado por un enorme búho real. Sus ojos distaban ser los de un animal sano, estaban inyectados con sangre, y el pico parecía tener algo similar a una costra. El animal ululó roncamente, volteándolos a ver por unos momentos, pero salió volando, espantado.

— ¡Qué asco! — exclamó Robin conteniendo una arcada al ver a una comadreja — No se supone que los búhos sean animales de carroña.

— Vamos, concéntrate, enano. Mientras más pronto terminemos aquí, más pronto mi nariz se recuperara — le reprendió mientras le echaba un vistazo a esa pieza.

Parecía haber sido uno de los dormitorios de los más pequeños. Juguetes empolvados y olivdados así como peluches viejos se escontraban dispersados por el suelo. Le llamó la atención que las camas estuviesen tan desordenadas, como si hubiesen sido volteadas y luego vueltas a su lugar como si nada.

— Era un cuarto de niñas Todd, solo hay muñecos y jueguetitos de trapo. Y una alacena barata de juguete — concluyó el más joven, que ya estaba adentrado en el lugar.

— Eso lo hace más fácil entonces… ¿Qué es eso? — se acercó al diván cercano a la ventana, que rota, estaba un poco manchada con sangre.

— Alguien se arrojó desde aquí — comentó Robin observando el desastre — Alguien pequeño. Más bajo que yo.

Se sacudieron y salieron de la pieza, aún un poco asqueados pero comenzaban a acostumbrarse al olor.

Abrieron otra habitación. Tenía menos camas, pero el escenario era aún más desolador y burdo. Había restos de sangre por todos lados, ya negra por el maltrato del tiempo. Las camas estaban acuchilladas, y era obvio que alguien buscaba a algo allí.

— ¿Hood? ¿Robin? ¿Encontraron algo? —la voz de Batman los hizo sobresaltar, pero Robin respondió

— Mucho, ¿Alguna vez hubo incidentes en este lugar? No recuerdo haber leído sobre eso.

— No que yo recuerde. Lo que consigan envíenlo a la computadora central de inmediato.

— Como sea Gran B, pero… ¿Seguro que no quieres ver esto? — el tono burlón de Jason hizo girar los ojos a Robin que le arrebato el transmisor de vuelta

— Bajaremos pronto, los esperamos afue… ¡Hood!

— ¡Carajo! — exclamó el mencionado al ser tacleado por una mancha negra. Cuando Jason pudo enfocar bien su vista, no tardó en ver sorprendido lo que reconoció como un… ¿Talon? Esos eran cuentos de niños.

— ¡Robin! ¿Qué ocurre? — un alarmado Batman comenzó a correr, al igual que Tim, por lo que el niño puedo escuchar.

— Tenemos compañía. Seguramente una novia despechada del imbécil — Batman dejó pasar el tono sarcástico y apuró su carrera.

Robin se giró de inmediato para correr a auxiliar a su hermano mayor, que trataba de quitarse de encima a una especie de ninja, que llevaba una máscara bastante extraña. Un feroz intercambio de golpes inició en la planta baja, supuso que su padre se hallaba cerca, pero de todas maneras le saltó a la espalda al atacante de hermano, y tiró con mucha fuerza de su nuca. Entonces el de negro lanzó con energía su cabeza hacía tras, logrando golpear la nariz del niño. Red Hood, molesto por la intervención de su hermano menor, no tardó en darle una buena patada en el estómago. Sin embargo, a pesar de dar en su blanco, su pie fue atrapado y el hombre lo arrastró por la madera podrida. Un pie pesado aplastaba su garganta y entonces vio como el hombre vestido de Garra alzaba una cuchilla en lo alto.

Cerró los ojos por instinto, tratando de tomar aire desesperadamente, y de quitar ese pie de su cuello. Pero de pronto, el hombre fue tacleado, y de inmediato se detuvo al ver llegar a Batman y Red Robin, el último se agachó a su lado, revisándolo. Robin gritó un par de cosas a su padre, que los miraba preocupado. Nunca esperó ver un Talon, pues siempre creyó que eran cosas del pasado.

El Talon se paró de una forma realmente elegante, majestuosa, sobre una de las vigas derrumbadas, debajo de enorme boquete que dejaba entrar la luz de la luna.

— La Corte te observa Batman. Ha permitido que te inmiscuyas demasiado en la ciudad, pero ya ha sido suficiente.

La voz era másculina, joven, no parecía distar mucho de ser alguien de la edad de Jason. Sin embargo, la falta de sentimientos en ella los hizo estremecerse. Desde su lugar lanzó una de las cuchillas justo a los pies de Batman, y con elegantes y finos movimientos, salió por ese boquete.

Para cuando salieron a darle alcance, no hallaron nada, pero era suficiente para Bruce. Nunca olvidaría esa forma de volar, nunca en su vida.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Tim se rascó la nuca, y Damian se sobó la nariz, rota por el cabezazo que había recibido.

— Vayamos al circo — todos sus hijos miraron a Batman como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza, pero no dijeron nada, excepto el mayor.

— ¿No quieres mejor llevarnos al cine? — de nuevo su sarcasmo se hizo notar y Batman gruñó.

— Ese chico se movía como un atleta, pero no un cualquiera. Y sé perfectamente en donde se mueven así.

No se dijo nada más.

Cuidado con la Corte de los Búhos, quien vigila todo el tiempo, gobernando Ciudad Gotica desde las sombras, detrás de cada granito de sal y cal. Ellos te miran en tu hogar, ellos te observan en tu cama, no digas una palabra y no susurres o ellos van a enviar al Talon por tu cabeza.

* * *

Bellas criaturas, en serio les agradezco los comentarios, críticas y opiniones. De momento, puedo dejarles un perfil de Facebook y una cuenta de Tumblr para que se comuniquen conmigo, pero solo si me los piden.

Besos.


	2. Chapter 2: La corte

Pues les traigo el segundo capítulo. En AY ya está hasta arriba el número cuatro, por si alguien quiere adelantarse.

La verdad me emociono mucho con Dickie Talon.

Cualquier duda, me la pueden mandar en mensaje, o pueden pedirme mi cuenta principal de FB para charlar.

* * *

 **II. La corte**

Jason Wayne Todd. Primer hijo adoptivo de Bruce Wayne. Poco amable con la prensa, hostil con los que se acercaban con dobles intenciones a sus hermanos ya fuera por el negocio de su padre, o por cualquier otra razón. También había aprendido a ahuyentar a los oportunistas en las empresas Wayne, desde hacía algunos años. Su constante ceño fruncido y mala cara eran suficientes para poner a sus empleados a trabajar sin preguntar, así como también sus modales exquisitos y galantería atraían como moscas a los socios y socias de su padre. A sus 22 años, era alérgico al compromiso como su padre, sus enamoradas cada vez perdían más la esperanza de conseguir algo con el hijo de Bruce Wayne. Nunca había repetido con alguna amante, salvo por una o dos, que parecían ser amigas suyas de infancia para el bienestar mental de los varones jóvenes de Gotham.

Aunque a diferencia de Tim, él no gozaba de un intelecto especialmente agudo, si era bueno en su trabajo, evitaba a toda costa solapar y tolerar los errores de sus subordinados. En el trabajo era conocido por su impecabilidad. Cosa que sus hermanos menores aseguraban, nada tenía que ver con su vida personal. Jason era un desastre, y estaban seguros de que si no fuera por ellos y por Alfred nunca se despertaría a tiempo. Pero, trabajo era trabajo, y ellos lo sabían. Fueron ambos a despertar al enojón hermano mayor, con toda la delicadeza que pudieron.

El durmiente Jason soltó un montón de palabrotas cuando sintió el peso de un cuerpo pequeño caer sobre él. Las heridas de su lucha anterior aun le dolían y le cobraban factura, el crujir de sus huesos entumidos lo comprobó. No pudo evitar mirar mal al menor que le observaba con superioridad y decía con un tonito especialmente perverso:

— Todd, será mejor que bajes si quieres comer algo, ¿Sabes? Drake parece estar en crecimiento o algo así y va a arrasar con tu parte.

No necesitó oír mucho. Se levantó como resorte, y corrió aunque sus músculos se quejaron de inmediato, el Talon le había dado una paliza la noche pasada. Aunque al parecer al viejo eso le había servido para averiguar un par de cosas sobre sus posibles enemigos.

La corte de los búhos, era un cuento de niños. Los padres gothamitas asustaban a sus hijos hacia algunos años con eso, cuando la situación en la ciudad no era lo suficientemente aterradora. Historias horribles se contaban sobre la corte, sobre como eran expertos en silenciar y perseguir a los que los traicionaban.

La duda y el misterio eran sus armas, se decía que perseguían a sus presas hasta volverlas locas, paranoicas, hasta que desconfiaban de su propia sombra y era en ese momento de desesperación que la corte enviaba a un Talon, un asesino de la corte, fiel como ningún perro entrenado. Pero nunca se había comprobado que realmente la Corte existiera y los Talon nunca habían sido vistos en pasó el tiempo, pasaron de ser un cuento a una leyenda. Los múltiples crímenes que se cometían en la ciudad eran ahora consecuencia de las peleas territoriales entre las mafias.

Aun así, si algo había aprendido Jason de Bruce era que se debían considerar todas lass posibilidades antes de negarlas. Con demasiada pereza se sentó a la mesa, ante la mirada severa de Bruce que parecía leer el periódico aunque seguramente estaba pensando en mil cosas. Damian parecía particularmente molesto, y Tim un poco animado. No era normal, pero imaginaba que tenía que ver con Bruce. Al final Tim le susurró en voz baja, esperando pasar desapercibido.

— Papá ha dicho que continuaremos la investigación en el circo Haley, pero Damian se ha negado a entrar allí.

— No me extraña, pero después del incidente del zoológico yo dudaría si es seguro llevarlo.

— Jason... Iré con Damian, necesito que tú y Tim ayuden a las chicas a mantener todo en orden.

Comentó el padre mientras cambiaba de página y luego miraba de reojo a sus hijos. Ninguno de los cuatro había tenido una buena noche al final, pues no sólo el Talon los había puesto tras un cuento para asustar a los niños, también volvía más complicada la investigación.

Cuando al fin su hermano subió a regañadientes al auto de su padre, Jason no pudo evitar sentirse un poco divertido por la pelea que los dos enanos habían causado antes de que Damian se fuera. Luego se dirigió a su trabajo, esperando que la tarde pasara sin pena ni gloria. La oficina no era un lugar precisamente emocionante, pero tenía lo suyo, se decía siempre para animarse un poco.

Cuando la noche cayó, se preparó para cubrir a su hermano y a su padre. Tim se haría cargo de una sección de la ciudad y él de la otra. La ausencia de la antigua fiscal se había hecho sentir. A pesar de sus aparentes nexos con la Corte, tenían que aceptar que para el poco tiempo que llevaba ejerciendo, había logrado más que otros fiscales en toda su carrera. Una ceremonia a la memoria de la joven mujer sería realizada esa noche, y Jason pensó que valía la pena pasarse por allí. Se apostó en uno de los edificios frontales a la plaza donde se haría aquel homenaje, esperando que todo fuese normal y que ese presentimiento que lo molestaba solo quedara en eso. Tomó una de las latas de cerveza con el pulgar, el medio y el anular, y comenzó a beber un poco. Nunca se embriagaba en las misiones, sin embargo si bebía un poco. Lo que fuese para no tener la mente dispersa. Y cuando tuvo una vez más la lata frente a su rostro, al filo de esta logró ver movimiento en uno de los tejados cercanos. Identificó rápidamente al Talon, pero parecía inquieto, agitado.

Como buscando a alguien con la mirada, no a una presa más bien... Como si buscara a una de sus crías. No dudo en pisar la lata y comenzar a moverse lo más rápidamente que podía hacia el joven Talon, necesitaba encontrarlo, necesitaba enfrentarlo de nuevo. Aquel muchacho lo había humillado frente a sus hermanos y a su padre, y por ende le debía un par de respuestas.

Cruzó en un parpadeo, y cuando menos se lo esperaba el asesino de la corte estaba luchando por sacarse de encima a un furioso Red Hood. De nuevo el intercambio de golpes inició sin aviso. Aquí, y allá, patadas, ganchos, y demás técnicas. A Jason no le importaba cargarse al mayor, ya antes Batman lo había reprendido por no controlarse en las peleas, una más no haría la diferencia. Pero el Talon no planeaba dejar ese mundo pronto. Finalmente, en un movimiento bastante veloz, el menor se logró apartar un poco, aunque las garras del de negro lo rozaron.

— La corte no te quiere en sus asuntos, no le interesas. No deberías meterte

— Oh. Pero a mí me interesan sus asuntos.

Y le sonrió mostrando toda su dentadura. Debajo de la máscara de Garra que el mayor usaba, había muchas expresiones, y Jason no podía ver ninguna. Eso lo frustraba de alguna u otra manera.

La mirada del asesino de desvió un par de momentos y luego pareció reírse de forma seca.

Jason no dejó que esto lo amedrentará.

Se acercó, y el asesino suspiró hondo.

Él no entendía ni un poco sobre murciélagos. Cuando era un niño, solo había uno, y cuando sus amos le dijeron que Batman había adoptado a un chico, muy en el fondo, sintió envidia. Y se castigó por ello, no debía pensar así de sus amos. Y se avergonzó por ser ingrato, y también por no apreciar lo que sus amos le habían dado. Y sus amos siempre le hablaban del murciélago.

Ellos siempre le decían que él debía ser tan fuerte como el murciélago. Y que la debilidad de Batman no venia de sus deficiencias físicas. Qué su problema era ser blando.

— Amo March... ¿Me llamó?

Un chiquillo de aproximadamente doce se acercó al adulto enorme. El hombre sonrió ampliamente y asintió. Puso su mano en la espalda del muchacho, y complacido observó como temblaba.

— Sí, Dick... Verás, la corte quiere que escuches una historia breve. Y luego podrás volver a tu entrenamiento.

— Como ordene la corte. — susurró bajito y sumiso, para satisfacción del mayor.

— Eres un buen chico, Dick. Tus padres estarían orgullosos. — lo halagó y observó que una pequeña sonrisa, sutil y casi imperceptible se posaba en los delgados y rosados labios — Te he dicho que me llames Thomas, ¿cierto, Dick?

— William dice que no es apropiado — replicó de inmediato el muchacho, repitiendo como si fuera una oración aquello.

— Será nuestro secreto Dick.

— Pero...

— No le diremos a nadie — repuso y comenzó a caminar por el horrendo lugar con el niño siguiéndolo. Y le contó sobre Bruce Wayne, y sobre sus nuevos hijos. Y sobre cómo Bruce Wayne lo había olvidado a él.

Volvió a su realidad y entonces se dio cuenta de que no había pasado más de un segundo, pues el ex Robin seguía mirándolo con desconfianza. No entendía porque el muchacho no lo atacaba, y era más como si lo estuviera analizando. Aunque poco podía encontrar. Él no era más que recuerdos. Dick no era nada ni nadie, porque sus amos decían que era lo más conveniente.

Dentro de la corte, había muchos problemas. El una vez siempre unificado e incuestionable poder de la corte, se hallaba fragmentado. Los hijos de la familia Vanaver nunca lograron reponerse de la muerte de su padre, así como tampoco lograron acordar nada acerca de cómo se arreglarían con respecto al mando de la corte. Y una pequeña contienda de poderes inició. A los Talons eso no les importaba, ellos servían a la corte. Ellos estaban al servicio de los miembros de la Corte. Sin embargo, pronto tuvieron que elegir. Y él y William habían elegido seguir a Lincoln March, y a Samantha Vanaver, la hija mayor del antiguo Gran Maestro.

Dick miró con preocupación la multitud y decidió que no tenía tiempo para hacer caso del pajarito. Así que suspiró e ignoró el hecho de que lo estaban observando.

Por otro lado, Jason no se explicaba cómo diablos el Talon había dejado por la paz su pelea. Se sentía ridiculo, porque no sabía que hacer. ¿Cuántas veces tu enemigo deja de atacarte de la nada? ¿Y qué se supone que haces luego de eso?

¡A la mierda! El muy hijo de perra lo estaba ignorando. Decidió enfocarse en lo que buscaba, y por un momento pensaba en que podía ser tal vez uno de los jefes, o funcionarios. Pero no miraba a ellos, más bien miraba hacia el público.

Y entonces un estallido a unas casas de allí los distrajo a ambos. Gritos, polvo y olor a quemado pronto les llegaron, y aun cuando ambos estaban a punto de actuar, no tardaron en ser alcanzados por un conocido de Jason. Y vaya que Jason lo conocía bien.

— ¿Qué carajo? — la voz de un Talon bastante desconcertado se dejó oír apenas.

— Eso fue atrás... No tiene sentido.

— Nunca fuiste el más listo, chico — Una voz que le heló la sangre a Jason, irritó profundamente a Dick. Nunca antes había tenido que hablar con él, pero era uno de los más desagradables socios de la antigua Corte.

— Joker... — susurró el muchacho más bajito, y Jason se puso pálido.

— Pensé que estabas...

— Muerto. Podía decir lo mismo de ti, avecilla — la voz chirriante, demente era inconfundible. Jason estuvo seguro. Trató de comunicarse, pero hasta ese momento notó que su comunicador había dejado de transmitir.

— Pero no he venido por ti... No en este momento. Tengo asuntos con la Corte, ¿cierto, Garrita?

— La corte no tiene asuntos contigo.

— Eres un perro muy mal amaestrado sin duda... — la sonrisa horrenda se dejó ver y Dick, no espero que el mortificado muchacho hiciera algo. Tomó las dagas y le hizo una seña al Joker. Sin embargo, una segunda explosión esta vez al frente lo descontroló. Miró a la plaza, y su grito de frustración fue enorme.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Maldita sea, no!

— Afróntalo, Garrita... Ellos no debieron confiar solo en ti.

Y Dick hubiera respondido, sin embargo, se comenzó a sentir mareado. Observó al ex Robin paralizado y luego al Joker que ya había comenzado a golpearlo. Entonces lo entendió. La primera explosión había liberado varios componentes tóxicos y químicos. Paralizantes, y gas del miedo. La corte ya antes había trabajado con el Dr. Crane. Sabía que en aquel estado no podrían hacer nada contra aquel payaso. Frente a él, sombras y cosas oscuras comenzaban a tomar forma, mientras él intentaba controlarse.

Embistió al payaso, y tomó al muchacho mejor de la chaqueta. La fiebre comenzó a atacarlo, y sus músculos cada vez se negaban con mayor ahínco. Agradeció que estaban en los barrios viejos de la ciudad y que los conocía como la palma de su mano. Usó los caminos que había aprendido al inicio de su nueva ida, ignorando a los fantasmas de sus padres, de sus compañeros y ocasionales amigos perdidos en misión o en entrenamiento. Solo se detuvo cuando sintió que estaban a salvo. Y solo entonces notó que había arrastrado a un catártico Red Hood con él.

Y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Pues nada. Ya saben, les agradezco los comentarios y las lecturas.


End file.
